Paint is often applied to a wall using a paint roller tool or assembly. Such paint roller tools usually include a long handle and a rigid, transversely bent rod secured to the end of the handle and journalling a rotatable roller support. A tubular paint roller element is removably mountable onto the roller support for rotation therewith. The roller element has a rigid tubular core usually made of cardboard and an outer, fibrous, napped pile or surface which is capable of holding a substantial quantity of paint for application to the wall.
It is well recognized that applying paint to a wall in such manner is fast, efficient, and achieves a good finish. However, it is also well recognized that the roller elements take considerable time to clean in order to remove all of the paint from the nap and prevent ruining the roller element for future use. Cleaning paint from a roller is very messy and tedious. Often, this task is one that is neglected by homeowners and professional painters alike.
It is not unusual for painters who are involved in a painting project and who must stop temporarily (i.e., for a few hours or overnight) to forego washing the paint out the roller element, and instead, out of convenience to wrap the roller element in a plastic bag or plastic film or aluminum foil to protect the roller from drying. However, such plastic bags, films and foils can likewise be messy and difficult to deal with. It can be difficult to achieve an adequate seal to prevent drying and leakage.
A paint roller cover constructed according to the invention overcomes or greatly minimizes the problems associated with using a plastic bag, film or aluminum foil to protect a roller.